Mr and Mrs Jung
by My beauty jeje
Summary: Oneshoot. Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong dua bos mafia yang berstatus sebagai suami istri. Bagaimana nasib sang suami dan anak buah mereka saat sang istri hamil? MPREG story, A YunJae fanfiction only for YunJae shippers, no bashing, no flammers and no Siders! warning inside


**MR AND MRS JUNG**

.

.

A YAOI FANFICTION

PRESENTED

BY

MY BEAUTY JEJE

.

.

.

DBSK FANDOM

PAIRING : JUNG YUNHO X KIM JAEJOONG

WARNING : M-PREG, G.A.J.E, TYPOS, ALUR BERANTAKAN, PENCERITAAN NGEBUT, NGACO, DELUSI, DLL. HARAP TIDAK USAH DIBACA KALAU DIRASA MENGGANGGU SYARAF MATA.

RATE : T

LENGTH OF WORDS : 30 Pages of ms. words

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Just share your review after reading

.

.

.

.

**DORRR!**

"Bereskan mayatnya segera, aku tidak ingin lantai bersih ruanganku ini dikotori oleh darah pengkhianat seperti dia!"

"Baik bos"

Hhhhh…

Seorang namja berkulit putih bening bersurai hitam pekat memijat pelan pelipisnya setelah beberapa orang berseragam hitam-hitam keluar dari ruangannya dengan menggotong mayat seseorang yang tergeletak dilantai dingin beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

Wajah tampan sekaligus cantik namun terlihat dingin itu tampak sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa setelah menghabisi nyawa seorang mantan bawahannya yang diketahui telah mengkhianatinya.

Sejenak diperhatikannya salah seorang pekerjanya yang tengah membersihkan ceceran noda 'merah' dilantai ruangannya yang terasa agak sesak karena pengaruh minimnya udara akibat tidak adanya ventilasi untuk keluar masuknya udara, hal itu dikarenakan ruangan tersebut memang dirancang kedap suara, maklum ruangan itu adalah ruangan kerja pimpinan tertinggi mafia yang merajai dunia hitam di negara Korea selatan, sekaligus ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan eksekusi bagi bawahan yang kedapatan telah berkhianat.

"Jaejoong shi mianhe, Jung sajangnim menelpon anda, ia mengatakan sedari tadi menelpon keponsel anda tapi tetapi tidak diangkat"

"Baiklah, berikan padaku"

Seorang bawahan berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh membawa sebuah pesawat telepon digenggamannya dan menyerahkan telepon tersebut kepada namja cantik yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Jaejoong tesebut.

Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, Jaejoong mengambil pesawat telepon dari bawahannya dan mulai mendengarkan alunan suara dari dalam teleponnya.

"Yoboseyo Yun ah"

"Boo, bogoshippo"

Terdengar suara bass dari seberang line sana, kemudian namja cantik berwajah dingin itu mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kebesarannya seraya mendengarkan suara bass yang seolah-olah mampu merubah raut dingin wajah cantiknya menjadi (sedikit) berbinar-binar ceria.

"Nado bogoshippo yun, bagaimana keadaan Jeollado saat ini, apakah masih banyak proyek-proyek yang terhenti akibat korupsi dan pengkhianatan orang-orang tak tahu diri itu?"

Namja cantik bermata besar yang ternyata memiliki suara halus itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat lagi-lagi mengingat kata pengkhianat, ingat, baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia telah menghabisi nyawa seorang penghianat.

"Ne boo, aku akan menyelidiki apa penyebab pasti terhentinya proyek-proyek tersebut dan akan segera kubereskan para pengkhianat yang telah bermain dibelakang kita"

"Jika sudah berhasil menemukan mereka, bawa kemari kehadapanku, biar aku sendiri yang akan meledakkan kepala mereka" ujar sicantik dengan nada datarnya dan wajah dingin yang menampakkan gurat kekejamannya.

Terdengar desahan berat diujung line sana.

"Boo, urusan membunuh biar aku saja yang melakukannya, kau tidak perlu mengotori kulit indahmu hanya untuk mengambil nyawa tak berharga para pengkhianat itu"

"Hahaha…Yah Jung Yunho! Bahkan sebelum bertemu denganmu aku sudah membunuh banyak orang, ingat pekerjaan kita ini" bibir cherry merah milik sicantik itu mengeluarkan tawa kerasnya saat mendengar ucapan dari seberang sana yang bernada khawatir.

"Tapi boo, posisimu sekarang kan adalah istriku, aku layak khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi padamu" suara bass diujung line itu terus mengeluarkan nada khawatirnya.

"Aniya, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku karena aku Kim Jaejoong…"

"Ani, kau Jung Jaejoong"

Suara bass dengan lantang menyela ucapan sicantik dengan mengoreksi nama marganya. Hal itu menyebabkan namja yang disebutnya Jung Jaejoong itu mempoutkan bibir cherry penuhnya hingga melenyapkan raut dingin dan kejam pada wajahnya, berganti menjadi wajah yang menggemaskan bagai seorang anak gadis yang tengah merajuk karena tidak dibelikan lolypop.

"Arraso aku Jung Jaejoong, seorang pemimpin mafia…"

"Ani boo, seorang istri pemimpin mafia"

"Yah Yunnie ya, kau selalu menyelaku, setidaknya tunggu aku selesai bicara dulu…sebelum aku menjadi istrimu aku adalah pemimpin tertinggi mafia di Chungnam tempat asalku, apa kau lupa?"

Suara halus itu-pun meninggi tatkala ucapannya kembali disela secara tak sopan dari seberang sana, oleh orang yang mengaku adalah suaminya.

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku ingat boo, kau mafia tercantik dan terkejam yang pernah aku temui, bahkan kau sendiri hampir meledakkan kepalaku jika aku terbukti bersalah dan untunglah kesalah pahaman antara dua kubu kita bisa terselesaikan"

"Dan aku tak akan pernah menjadi istrimu jika waktu itu kau tidak memperkosaku, huh"

"Cinta tidak hanya memerlukan pengorbanan boo, tetapi juga siasat dan strategi yang tepat, apalagii untuk mafia kelas kakap sepertimu ini, jika aku tak menggunakan obat perangsang yang kudapat dari Park Yoochun maka selamanya tak akan kudapatkan tubuh mulusmu pada waktu itu, dan yang pasti kau tak akan menyerah dibawah tubuhku dengan mudahnya"

"Jadi itu semua ulah Park Yoochun, eoh? Awas saja nanti, akan tambah kulebarkan jidatnya!" geraman berbahaya bibir cherry itu mengingat namja yang menyebabkannya menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja kepada Jung Yunho, suaminya saat ini.

"Hahaha, jangan seperti itu boo, malah seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadanya karena jasanya kau tidak merasa kedinginan lagi setiap malam, ada aku yang menghangatkan tubuhmu dan selalu membuatmu mendesah, arra?" kali ini terdengar kekehan ringan dari line seberang yang mencetak decakan sebal dari si cherry merah.

"Yah Yunnie berhenti menggodaku, akan repot jika aku jadi ingin sekarang dan kau tidak ada disini"

"Aku bisa membantumu dari sini boo, hehehe" tawa mesum suara bass dari seberang sana.

"Tetap saja berbeda rasanya dan kurang puas, memangnya berapa lama lagi pekerjaanmu selesai?" tanya Jaejoong menerawang mengingat ia sudah berpisah dengan suaminya selama hampir 2 bulan.

"Mollayo, tapi akan kuusahakan akan pulang secepatnya, nampaknya ada sangat yang menantikan kehadiranku, ahh ani, sepertinya adik kecilku ini yang lebih dibutuhkan, eoh?"

"Yah!"

"Hahaha"

"Dan kau Jung Yunho, apa kau tidak merindukanku, hah?" dua bola mata bulat itu menerawang jauh.

"Ahh, tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu, bibir merah yang selalu kunikmati manisnya itu, hidung mancungmu, harum vanila tubuhmu, ahhh…"

"Yah, awas ya kalau kau mengencani orang lain disana, kudengar dari beberapa bawahan kalau kau suka dekat-dekat dengan Choi Hyoje asisten pribadimu itu"

Kembali wajah cantik itu menampakkan raut dinginnya, beberapa hari yang lalu ia secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan beberapa bawahannya yang sedang beristirahat dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Jung Yunho pemimpin tertinggi serikat mafia dikota Seoul yang memang diketahui adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis itu memang sering terlihat sedikit intim dengan asisten pribadinya, namja berperawakan 'gempal' dan jauh lebih pendek darinya yang bernama Choi Hyoje meski-pun demikian hal ini merupakan rahasia diantara mereka sesama bawahan yang bekerja kepada Jung Yunho mengingat betapa kejamnya istri majikan mereka.

"Awas saja jika kau dan Hyoje itu ketahuan olehku tengah berselingkuh, tahu sendiri akibatnya, akan kucincang tubuh kalian berdua dan kujadikan makanan Jiji" ancam sicantik tak main-main dengan memamerkan (lagi) wajah dingin bak timbunan es, entah kepada siapa ia memamerkan wajah angkernya (baca; cantik) yang lebih terlihat seperti boneka barbie.

"Jiji tak suka daging manusia, boo" suara bass itu terdengar santai tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu akan kupancung saja kalian berdua dan kepala kalian akan kujadikan hiasan dinding ruangan ini"

"Hahaha, istri cantikku ini ternyata tengah cemburu, eoh? Aku senang sekali mendengar nada cemburu-mu itu, tak kuduga ternyata kau mencintaiku"

Terdengar tawa keras Jung Yunho dari seberang sana sampai-sampai Jaejoong harus menjauhkan gagang telepon digenggamannya dari daun telinganya.

"Yah Jung Yunho pabbo, aku ini serius, tidak main-ma…hoekkk"

Hoeekkk~

Hooekkk~

Ughh~

"Boo? Gwaenchana? Apa kau tersedak?"

Nada khawatir kembali terdengar dari suara bass tersebut saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara Jaejoong yang seperti terbatuk hendak memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya berpindah kesebuah sofa empuk tak jauh dari kursi singgasananya. Perlahan disandarkan tubuh mungilnya disandaran sofa tersebut sementara dari gagang telepon yang masih tertempel ditelinganya terus terdengar ocehan-ocehan dari pemilik suara bass yang bernada sangat khawatir akan dirinya.

"Ughh…gwaenchana Yunhh, entah sudah beberapa hari ini perutku terasa sangat mual sekali, kepalaku pusing sekali, apa ada seseorang yang memberikan racun pada makananku, ne? ehmm" Jaejoong memijat pelan keningnya, ia malah menyalahkan seseorang yang dituduhnya telah memasukkan racun pada makanannya.

"Ani boo tidak mungkin, jika ada seseorang yang mencoba meracuni-mu pasti ia tidak akan memberikan racun yang kerjanya lambat seperti ini, kau sendiri mengatakan jika sudah beberapa hari merasa tidak sehat kan? Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, mungkin hanya masuk angin sa…"

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sendiri yang ingin meracuniku, eoh? Ingin membunuhku pelan-pelan, lalu ketika aku mati kau akan menikahi Hyoje asistenmu itu, iya kan?" tiba-tiba sicantik malah menjadi menggebu-gebu menuduh sang suami yang bermaksud jahat kepadanya.

Hiks…

Hiks…

"Boo…kau menangis? Kau menangis?"

Hiks…

Suara bass diseberang sana terdengar panik saat mendengar suara isakan diseberang line teleponnya sampai-sampai Yunho berkali-kali menanyakan apakah Jaejoong tengah menangis. Demi seluruh beruang kutub dan seluruh mafia diseluruh dunia, Yunho paham benar tak pernah ada dalam kamus Kim Jaejoong istrinya untuk meneteskan air mata sedikit saja, itu merupakan aib bagi istrinya yang merupakan pemimpin jaringan mafia Chungnam daerah asalnya.

Jung Yunho seakan tak mempercayai telinganya saat mendengar jelas suara isakan Jaejoong, sedemikian cemburunya ia hingga mampu menjatuhkan airmata yang merupakan aibnya bila sampai ada yang melihat ia tengah menangis seperti itu.

Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti, namun disisi lain ia malah ingin sekali menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana wajah cantik sang istri bila sedang menangis. Bahkan saat orang tuanya mati ditangan musuh mereka saja Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menitikkan air mata, hanya wajah dingin bak setan yang ditunjukkannya selama pemakaman kedua orang tuanya saat itu.

"Boo, uljima…pasti wajahmu jelek sekali kalau menangis seperti itu"

Hiks…

"Boo, aku tak mungkin melakukan itu, mencoba meracunimu dan…ahh lelucon apalagi yang mengatakan aku bermain gila dengan asistenku sendiri, siapa yang mengatakannya kepadamu? Akan kupatahkan lehernya jika aku kembali nanti"

Hiks…

"Boo, ulji…"

"DIAAMM! Joongie benci Yunnie! Ughhh…arrghhh, Hoeekkkk"

**BRUGGHH~**

"Boo…"

**Tuuuttt~~~**

Jerit suara Yunho begitu panik saat mendengar suara sang istri yang seperti tengah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, rasa paniknya bertambah besar saat sebelum sambungan teleponnya terputus secara sepihak ia sempat mendengar suara berdebum keras, sepertinya Jaejoong ambruk dan pingsan.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Hamil?"

"Ne Yunho shi, istri anda tengah mengandung, usia kandungannya sudah memasuki 5 minggu"

"J-Jadi a-apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya kasih sayang dan perhatian seorang suami saja, mengingat orang yang tengah hamil sering kali mengalami perubahan mood-nya, kesabaran adalah kuncinya, jangan pernah sekali-kali membuatnya tertekan, apalagi istri anda ini adalah male pregnant, emosi nya pasti sangat labil pada masa-masa kehamilan"

"Ahh ottokhe uisanim"

"Bersabar saja, sebisanya untuk menuruti semua keinginannya, perhatikan benar-benar kandungan gizi pada makanan yang dikonsumsinya setiap hari"

"Arraso uisanim, gomawo"

Rahang tegas itu mengangguk hormat pada seorang namja paruh baya berjas putih yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan sosok yang terbaring lemah diranjangnya sesaat sebelum dokter tersebut pamit mohon diri dari kediamannya.

Jung Yunho pemilik rahang tegas itu, namja berwajah dingin dengan tatapan mata setajam elang, berbadan tinggi tegap, tak ada yang tidak mengenal sepak terjang pimpinan jaringan mafia terkuat diseluruh Korea ini.

Mendengar sang istri jatuh pingsan saat tengah berbincang dengannya ditelepon waktu itu, Jung Yunho langsung terbang menggunakan pesawat pribadinya dari Jeollado. Begitu paniknya sang mafia kejam tersebut saat mendapatkan tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah terbaring lemah diranjangnya.

Sebelum dokter memeriksanya Jaejoong telah berkali-kali pingsan, ia mengeluh kepalanya sangatlah pusing, dan entah mengapa saat melihat wajah sang suami bukannya senang, ia malah mengusir Yunho dengan kejam agar tak berada dekat-dekat dengannya, alasannya, Yunho bau, belum mandi.

Bahkan Jaejoong hampir menembak kepala suaminya itu saat Yunho berusaha mendekat untuk memastikan jika ia tidak apa-apa, namun dengan gerak reflek Jaejoong yang dalam keadaan tertidur itu meraih sepucuk pistol, mengarahkannya tepat kekepala suaminya, membuat Yunho tak bisa bernafas sama sekali dan berjanji untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi.

Sesungguhnya itulah awal penderitaan Yunho dan para bawahannya untuk sembilan bulan kedepan, mungkin?

.

.

_6 bulan kemudian..._

Kalau kata orang dulu, ibu hamil akan mengalami masa-masa ngidam, mood yang berubah-ubah, dan tingkah laku yang aneh hanya pada masa trimester pertama dan kedua kehamilannya saja. Namun ini sama sekali tidak berlaku pada seorang Jung Jaejoong, pada masa kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak usia 8 bulan tingkah lakunya masih benar-benar sangat aneh, gaje dan tidak masuk akal. Belum lagi moodnya yang masih sangat labil, suka berubah-ubah, terkadang seperti malaikat, namun tak jarang kejamnya melebihi sang suami yang merupakan seorang mafia terkejam di negeri ginseng tersebut.

Dari awal kehamilannya Jaejoong mengalami perubahan sifat yang teramat drastis, dan itu membuat semua yang menyadarinya hanya bisa mengelus dada saja.

Dikehamilannya ini Jaejoong terlihat semakin cantik, begitupun tingkah lakunya berubah total menjadi sangat _girly_, manja dan cepat ngambek, itu sangat berbeda dengan sifat aslinya yang dingin, kejam dan jarang tersenyum. Khusus perubahan sifat ini membuat semua orang yang mengetahui perihal kehamilannya menjadi senyum-senyum sendiri, menurut mereka Jaejoong semakin menawan dengan sifat barunya itu, andai sedari dulu mafia kejam tersebut memiliki sifat demikian.

Perubahan sifat Jaejoong-pun membuat semua bawahannya menjadi kelimpungan dan hanya bisa pasrah jika tidak mau nasib mereka berakhir dengan kepala tertembus peluru tajam.

Semenjak Jaejoong hamil entah mengapa ia menjadi kecanduan akan warna 'pink'. Warna hitam yang menjadi warna kesenangannya terdahulu kini semua berganti dengan warna pink. Lihatlah gorden mansionnya, bedcover miliknya bersama suami, taplak meja makan, meja tamu dan ruang keluarga, alat-alat dapurnya, bahkan seragam para bawahannya yang dulunya setelan jas hitam-hitam yang terkesan angker kini berganti dengan setelan jas pink-pink, lengkap dengan bordir kepala hello kitty disudut kanan saku jasnya.

Sungguh tak ada lagi kesan angker pada jas berwarna baby pink itu, meski yang memakainya adalah namja-namja bertubuh tegap dan berwajah dingin, namun kesan yang terlihat tetaplah girly dan imut-imut. -_-"

Semenjak kehamilannya Jaejoong sangat menyukai tokoh kartun berwujud kucing tersebut. Dan tak ada yang berani membantah perintah sang istri pemimpin mafia tersebut, bahkan suaminya-pun tak berani, mereka semua hanya bisa pasrah, mafia mana yang memakai setelan pink-pink?

"Yunnie lihat bando Joongie, taraaa"

Sosok mungil berperut buncit itu tiba-tiba muncul diruang kerja suaminya yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya mengecek bisnis mereka lewat jaringan online. Semenjak Jaejoong hamil Yunho memutuskan untuk tetap berada dirumah saja menemani Jaejoong yang kondisi fisiknya menjadi sedikit lemah, berbeda jauh dengan kondisinya sebelum hamil, lagian Jaejoong sangat manja sekali, Yunho bahkan hampir tak sabar menghadapinya.

"Ahh Joongie yeoppo, istriku yang paling cantik" bibir hati itu tersenyum penuh arti melihat sosok bening memakai baby doll dress pink serasi dengan bando telinga kelincinya yang juga berwarna pink. Jaejoong benar-benar semakin cantik dan menggoda, apalagi dadanya yang kian berisi saja semenjak ia hamil. Tak terhitung berapa kali Jung Yunho 'menggagahi' istrinya yang tengah mengandung karena bos mafia berdarah dingin ini tidak tahan akan tingkah menggemaskan istrinya.

Tangan besar itu meraih pergelangan Jaejoong menariknya dengan keras hingga tubuh mungil Jaejoong terduduk tepat dipangkuannya, beruntung saat kehamilan Jaejoong menginjak bulan ke-4, ia tak lagi alergi dengan bau suaminya, jika dulu Yunho sama sekali tak dapat mendekati Jaejoong bahkan dari jarak 10 meter-pun bau Yunho yang menurutnya sangatlah tak enak itu dapat tercium jelas.

"Yunnie tampaknya sibuk sekali sampai-sampai melupakan aegya dan Joongie" cherry lips itu mengerucut imut dipangkuan sang suami yang mati-matian berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melumat habis benda kenyal yang seolah-olah menantangnya untuk segera memakan dan menggigitinya sampai habis tak bersisa.

"Boo, lihatlah pekerjaanku ini, kau tahu sendiri aku harus terus memantau perkembangan bisnis kita setiap waktu, meski pekerjaan telah kualihkan dirumah namun kegiatan transaksi bisnis para bawahan kita harus selalu terus kuawasi agar mereka tidak berkesempatan untuk mngkhianati kita"

"Apa ada masalah Yun?" wajah cantik itu perlahan-lahan mulai menampakkan raut mengertinya.

"Ani boo, hanya saja ada satu transaksi bisnis yang mesti dihadiri oleh utusan kita siang ini juga"

"Kalau begitu cepat panggil mereka"

"Arraso, akan segera kupanggil TOP dan anak buahnya, biar mereka yang menghadiri transaksi tersebut, aku hanya akan mengawasi mereka dari tempat yang berbeda"

Jari jemari panjang milik Yunho dengan cepat menekan layar sentuh ponselnya, mengetik kalimat perintah kepada bawahannya dan menyuruh mereka segera datang keruangannya sekarang juga.

Tak berapa lama lima orang namja berpakaian setelan jas pink-pink memasuki ruang pimpinan mafia tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu dengan sopan. Kelimanya berjejer rapi dihadapan Jung Yunho bersama sang istri yang masih 'bertengger' dengan manisnya dipangkuan sang suami menatap puas hasil kreasinya pada setelan jas kerja namja-namja yang berjejer rapi dihadapannya dalam balutan jas baby pink.

Saat ini hanya Jung Yunho yang masih terlihat normal, mengenakan jas hitam formalnya.

"Anneyong Yunho shi, Jaejoong shi, kami berlima siap menerima perintah dari anda berdua"

Ujar TOP salah satu dari kelima namja tersebut yang mengepalai kelompoknya, memiliki raut wajah paling dingin dan dipastikan memiliki sifat yang paling kejam diantara keempatnya menyapa kedua suami istri pemimpin mereka dengan wajah dinginnya tanpa ada senyuman sama sekali.

"Ehm, Yunho shi, kami mendengar akan ada transaksi bisnis yang bertempat dikawasan Gangnam, dan akan dihadiri Tuan Park dari distrik selatan" namja berbadan seksi dan berpantat bebek berkata dengan suaranya yang cempreng dan melengking bak lumba-lumba.

"Baiklah, Hyoje bisa kau jelaskan situasi yang akan kita hadapi nanti dikawasan tersebut, bagaimana dengan keamanannya"

Suara bass penuh wibawa Jung Yunho beralih kepada salah satu namja yang bertubuh paling pendek diantara kelimanya yang ternyata adalah asisten pribadinya, bertugas melaporkan situasi keamanan transaksi bisnis mereka. Entah mengapa saat melihat sang suami berbicara dengan asistennya itu bibir cherry merah yang pemiliknya masih berada dipangkuan Jung Yunho kontan cemberut dan mengerucut sebal.

"Ish Yunnie ngomongnya biasa saja, matanya tidak usah melirik genit begitu, Joongie tidak suka...awas ya akan Joongie congkel nanti mata genit ini!"

Jaejoong berkata dengan nada yang manja namun cukup menyebabkan kelima namja dihadapan mereka bergidik ngeri, termasuk Jung Yunho yang jelas-jelas terancam akan dicongkel kedua matanya.

Jaejoong mengeratkan kalungan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang suaminya seraya memberikan _death glare_ terindahnya kepada Choi Hyoje sang asisten yang memang sering digosipkan keintimannya dengan suami tampannya. Hyoje, namja bebadan gempal itu hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya tanpa berani menatap wajah sang pimpinan.

Yunho berdecak frustasi, ia sedikit merasa kasihan kepada Hyoje yang pastinya sangat merasa tertekan akan sikap kurang bersahabat Jaejoong barusan.

"Boo...jangan seperti itu dengan asistenku, dia..."

"Yah Yunnie membela dia, eoh? kalau begitu Yunnie ceraikan saja Joongie sekarang juga Yunnie sudah tidak menginginkan Joongie dan aegya lagi, hiks..."

"A-Ani boo, bukan begitu, aishh...arraso, arraso yunnie tidak akan berbicara lagi, terserah kau saja" Yunho mengacak rambutnya kasar. kali ini ia benar-benar frustasi akan sikap istrinya yang manja dan kejamnya sudah sangat kelewatan.

"Nah begitu, itu baru suami Joongie, hehehe...dan kau Hyoje ah, mulai sekarang kau tidak usah lagi menjadi asisten suamiku! aku akan mencari penggangti-mu secepatnya, arra?" suara dingin Jaejoong penuh penekanan, sementara tatapan dinginnya diarahkan kepada wajah tertunduk Hyoje yang sangat tidak cocok mengenakan jas baby pink-nya.

Semua namja yang berada disana tentu saja tak ada cocok mengenakan warna pink muda yang mutlak harus mereka kenakan atas perintah pimpinan mereka yang tengah mengandung itu. Tentu saja Jaejoong adalah pengecualian, hanya ia namja yang paling cocok mengenakan warna khas yeoja tersebut, lengkap dengan aksesorisnya.

"Baiklah tuan Jaejoong, semua perintah tuan akan saya laksanakan" jawab Hyoje dengan suara bergetar penuh tekanan, jujur saja ia sangat tidak rela jabatannya dicopot begitu saja dengan tidak hormatnya.

"Nyonya! panggil aku Nyonya, nyonya Jung!" suara halus itu meninggi penuh emosi mendengar Hyoje yang menyebut-nya dengan panggilan 'tuan'.

"N-Ne, n-nyonya Jung" jawab Hyoje semakin menundukkan wajahnya, ia harus merasa lega karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berniat meledakkan kepalanya saat itu juga.

_Hhhhh..._

Yunho mendesah berat melihat kelakuan sang istri yang berada dipanggkuannya, dengan sabar dielusnya pelan punggung Jaejoong agar merasa nyaman dan berkurang emosinya. Jaejoong tidak boleh menyalahkan Hyoje yang hanya seorang asistennya, tidak lebih.

"Baiklah, laksanakan tugas kalian masing-masing, TOP tugasmu adalah bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan chingudeul-mu, berikan perintah sesuai dengan tugas masing-masing mereka, kau awasi pihak selatan, Park Yoochun adalah sahabatku tetapi bukan tidak mungkin jika kemudian ia akan mengkhianatiku mengingat transaksi kita kali ini merupakan transaksi berlian langka yang hanya ada satu-satunya didunia"

"Baik sajangnim" TOP menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar wejangan dari pimpinan mereka. Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat TOP menganggukkan kepalanya tanda patuh, kemudian perhatian Yunho beralih pada dua namja yang tubuhnya sama pendeknya disebelah kanan TOP.

"Kim Junsu dan Hyoje ah, kalian bertugas membaca situsi lokasi tempat transaksi nanti, cari tahu berapa jumlah personil Park yoochun, jika perlu siapkan personil kita sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengantipasi kemungkinan yang buruk"

"Ne sajangnim"

"Dan kalian berdua, Seunghyun ah, Hyun Joong ah, kalian kutugaskan mengamankan lokasi tempat transaksi nanti, aku akan mengawasi kalian dari tempat yang berbeda, sekarang kalian bersiap-siaplah, siapkan jumlah uang sesuai dengan persetujuan kita tempo hari"

"Baik sajangnim"

"TUNGGU!"

Baru saja kelima anggota mafia kelas kakap itu akan membalikkan tubuh mereka meninggalkan ruangan besar tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tinggi Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kelima-nya dan beralih menatap Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya didadanya tepat dihadapan mereka yang semakin bengong dibuatnya.

"Ada apa, ehm, nyonya memanggil kami" TOP menanyakan maksud Jaejoong dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Kajja, medekat kemari kalian" ujar Jaejoong merubah nada suaranya menjadi sedikit kekanak-kanakan, membuat kelima bawahannya itu semakin ragu untuk mendekat, mereka semakin ykin jika Jaejoong memiliki kepribadian ganda, sungguh-sungguh membingungkan, setelah membentak tiba-tiba suara Jaejoong menjadi sangat imut.

"Ayoo kemari...ppali!" Jaejoong berjalan kearah meja tempat Yunho berada saat ini, membuka salah satu lacinya dan mengeluarkan berbagai benda berwarna pink dari dalam laci tersebut.

"Hyunnie, Suie, kajja...aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian" Hyun Joong dan Junsu yang dipanggil serempak menatap horror benda yang berada digenggaman Jaejoong, begitu juga Hyoje dan kedua teman yang lainnya, Seunghyun merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding dan TOP, ahh wajah dinginnya bahkan sangat jelas menampakkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

"Boo, kau mau apa...jebbal jangan menyiksa mereka lagi" seakan membaca kegalauan para bawahannya Yunho mencoba menyadarkan istri cantiknya yang tengah tersenyum riang seolah tak sabar untuk melakukan penyiksaan kepada bawahannya yang sudah memasang tampang terintimidasi mereka.

Oh _Come on_, cukuplah TOP dan teman-temannya ini menahan malu selama hampir sembilan bulan ini dengan memakai setelan pink mereka, mengabaikan tatapan heran semua orang yang menyangka mereka adalah namja-namja feminin tanpa mengetahui sebenarnya mereka adalah komplotan mafia terkejam seantero Korea.

Tak dapat dibayangkan jika mereka harus mengenakan benda-benda yang berada dalam genggaman Jaejoong saat ini.

Bando berbentuk berbagai macam telinga hewan, wig kribo berbagai warna, jepit rambut bergambar hello kitty, gajah dan berbagai macam tokoh kartun, serta berbagai macam pernak-pernik 'yeoja' lainnya.

Tak sedikitpun pemilik wajah barbie itu mendengarkan permohonan suaminya. Tampaknya ia ingin menyulap namja-namja tampan itu menjadi 'cantik' tak beda seperti dirinya.

"TOP shi, kajja kemari"

TOP mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, ia adalah bawahan yang sangat bertanggung jawab, bahkan ia rela kehilangan nyawanya demi mengabdi kepada pimpinannya. Tubuh tegap namja tampan itu melangkah kehadapan Jaejoong yang sudah memasang raut tak sabarnya.

"Ne nyonya" ujar TOP saat posisinya sudah benar-benar dekat dengan Jaejoong.

"Mmm...coba pakai ini" Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah wig kribo berwarna ungu terong untuk dipakai TOP diantara benda-benda yang lain yang sudah diserakkannya diatas meja kerja tepat didepan Yunho yang hanya memasang wajah iritasinya, lagi-lagi dengan patuh TOP memakainya tanpa membantah sedikitpun meski ia menyadari wajah tampannya pasti terlihat sangatlah aneh dengan wig yang biasa dipakai oleh para badut saat menghibur anak-anak.

"Boo jebbal...jangan bertindak aneh kali ini, ini transaksi penting, mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian jika kau dandani seperti badut jalanan seperti itu"

"DIAM! siapa saja yang berani melawan perintahku akan kukuliti dan kujadikan makanan buaya peliharaanku, TERMASUK KAU JUNG YUNHO!"

Semua yang berada diruangan tersebut tertunduk ketakutan, tak terkecuali Jung Yunho yang begitu frustasi akan kelakuan Jaejoong yang semakin tidak masuk akal saja. Mereka ini adalah mafia, catat MAFIA! bukan odong-odong yang bertugas menghibur anak-anak ditaman bermain.

'Sejak kapan Jaejoong memelihara buaya' batin ke enam namja itu secara bersamaan setelah mendengar ancaman sicantik berperut besar itu.

"Suie, Hyunnie, Seunghyunnie...kajja" Junsu, Hyun Joong dan Seunghyun-pun mendekat dengan pasrah, seolah tengah menanti eksekusi hukuman mati bagi mereka.

"Suie kajja pakai ini, hihihi pasti cantik sekali, dan kau Hyunnie, pakai jepit hello kitty saja, ahh ani, yang gajah saja, Joongie yang akan memakai jepit hello kitty-nya...Seunghyun apa ya yang cocok, ahh ini saja, pasti cocok"

Jaejoong berujar dengan riangnya setelah memilih pernak-pernik yang tepat menurutnya, untuk Junsu ia memilihkan sebuah bando dengan telinga bebek(?) berwarna kuning bebek(?), untuk Hyun Joong Jaejoong memakaikan jepit bergambar gajah lengkap dengan belalainya dan khusus untuk Seunghyun Jaejoong memakaikan bando berbentuk telinga minnie mouse lengkap dengan pita polkadotnya, ingat Minnie mouse adalah tikus wanita, aniya?

Yunho hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya, miris melihat nasib para bawahannya yang sedang 'dikerjai' oleh sang istri dengan kejamnya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika setelah ini tiba gilirannya.

Keempat bawahan itu telah memakai atribut konyol mereka tanpa bantahan sedikit-pun. Kini hanya tinggal satu sosok yang tengah menanti gilirannya untuk dieksekusi, yah tinggal Hyoje sang asisten yang sangat dicemburui Jaejoong karena dianggap akan merebut suaminya.

Mata doe indah itu mengerjap-ngerjap imut kearah sosok Hyoje yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin, sungguh jika melihat kaeadaan Jaejoong yang seperti ini tak seorang-pun yang akan menyangka jika sicantik yang mempunyai paras bahkan lebih indah dari seorang yeoja ini adalah gembong mafia yang teramat kejam dan tak terhitung berapa nyawa yang sudah melayang ditangannya.

"Kajja..." tanpa menyebut nama, hanya dengan menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya sedemikan rupa saja Hyoje bagai kerbau dicucuk hidungnya melangkah menuruti istri pimpinannya itu.

"Hyoje ah, aku sengaja menyisakan semua pernak-pernik ini untuk kau pakai semua, karena kau adalah asisten suamiku yang paling istimewa, tentunya aku harus memperlakukan-mu secara istimewa juga, hehehe" seringai cantik namun menyeramkan sukses hadir dilekuk indah cherry lips milik namja yang tengah hamil besar itu. Satu persatu sisa pernak-pernik miliknya dipakaikan kepada asisten yang dianggapnya 'hampir' merebut suaminya itu.

Lihatlah keadaan Hyoje yang sangat mengenaskan saat ini.

Wig kribo berwarna pink yang dihiasi dengan bando kepala babi lengkap dengan jepit rambut bergambar senada dengan bandonya, tidak lupa Jaejoong juga memakaikan lip gloss pink miliknya dan blush on dikedua pipi hyoje. Jaejoong melakukan hal yang berlebih ini hanya kepada Hyoje, entah mungkin pengaruh dari rasa cemburunya yang teramat besar. Tak sepantasnya Jaejoong memiliki rasa cemburu kepada namja yang secara fisik tak sedikitpun melebihi kecantikannya, tentu saja itu karena Hyoje sama sekali tidak memiliki wajah androgini layaknya Jaejoong.

Melihat keadaan (mantan) asistennya, Yunho tak dapat berkata-kata sedikitpun, ia sama sekali tak kuasa menentang kehendak jaejoong yang selalu mengatas namakan aegya didalam kandungannya atas semua keanehan tingkahnya semenjak hamil.

"Selesai, kalian boleh pergi sekarang, lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik, dan tak ada satu-pun yang melepas atribut yang kuberikan barusan, atau kalian akan tahu sendiri akibatnya" titah Jaejoong penuh dengan intimidasi membuat kelima bawahannya hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah, terlebih Hyoje yang penampilannya paling heboh diantara keempat temannya yang lain.

Junsu dan Hyun Joong yang berdiri berdampingan sekuat tenaga menahan tawa mereka demi melihat karya Jaejoong atas diri Hyoje, dalam hati mereka Jaejoong begitu pintar 'menyulap' Hyoje hingga menjadi jelmaan banci jadi-jadian yang kerap mengamen ditengah kota.

HAHAHAHA

Akhirnya Junsu dan Hyun Joong melepaskan tawa mereka yang sedari tadi mati-matian mereka tahan, setelah beberapa langkah keluar dari pintu ruangan YunJae maka lepaslah tawa nista keduanya yang ditanggapi Hyoje dengan geraman kasarnya.

_Sementara itu didalam ruangan YunJae..._

"Boo aku pergi dulu mengawasi mereka, kau jangan kemana-mana, istirahatlah bersama aegya" Yunho mengusap sayang perut buncit sang istri sambil mengecup pelan tepat pada pusar Jaejoong mengakibatkan adanya pergerakan dari sang aegya yang mungkin merasa terusik akibat ulah appa-nya.

"Ne Yun, ahhh...dia bergerak, hahaha lihatlah aegya tampaknya senang kau menciumnya" Jaejoong tampak sangat senang melihat keadaan perutnya yang bergerak-gerak seperti gelombang.

"Aegya seperti sangat pintar, ia tahu jika appanya yang tengah menggodanya, ahh aku ingin ia cepatlah lahir dan hadir ditengah-tengah kita berdua dan mengembalikan sifat-mu seperti sedia kala"

"Ck, mengembalikan sifat Joongie? memangnya Yunnie tidak suka dengan sifat Joongie seperti yang sekarang ini, eoh? apa Yunnie sudah tidak sayang lagi kepada Joongie? Yunnie sepertinya hanya menyayangi aegya saja, hiks...Yunnie tega, hiks..."

"Boo..." bibir hati itu meratap frustasi demi menyaksikan mood istrinya benar-benar tak dapat diprediksi, benar-benar sensitif seperti remaja labil.

"Yunnie jahat" Jaejoong menepis tangan besar Yunho yang berusaha meraih bahunya.

"Boo dengarkan dulu, tak ada yang mampu menyaingi-mu dan tak bakal ada yang mampu menggantikan posisi-mu sebagai istriku, istri dari Jung Yunho, arra?" Yunho meraih bahu Jaejoong dengan paksa dan dengan paksa pula ia mengecup puncak kepala Istrinya yang perlahan-lahan mulai 'jinak'.

"Tapi Yunnie selalu menyakiti Joongie" cherry lips itu memberengut imut yang menyebabkan bibir hati Yunho tak dapat menahan gerakan alaminya menyerang ingin menghabisi rasa manis cherry merah yang menggoda hasrat kelaki-lakiannya.

Kedua benda kenyal itu-pun beradu nikmat saling menyesap, melumat, menggigit, mengecup dan menjilat hingga cairan saliva mengalir dari sela=sela ciuman mereka yang kian menuntut lagi dan lagi.

_Mmmhhh ahhh..._

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya Mr dan Mrs Jung itu bersatu dalam ciuman hangat penuh cinta hingga Yunho tersentak karena otaknya baru saja diingatkan akan transaksi penting yang harus diawasinya. dengan sedikit tak rela Yunho memutus tautan bibir mereka. Cherry lips Jaejoong tampak basah mengkilat dan bengkak.

"Mianhe boo, aku harus segera pergi" Yunho mengecup singkat bibir membengkak Jaejoong seraya beranjak dari posisinya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yunnie...pakai ini"

"Boo jebbal, apa harus?"

Yunho menatap nanar sebuah benda ditangan Jaejoong yang seperti sudah dipersiapkannya sedari tadi.

"Ne yun, aegya yang menginginkannya"

'Lagi-lagi karena aegya' batin Yunho gusar karena alasan aegya yang lagi-lagi mejadi kelemahannya untuk membantah perintah Jaejoong.

"Arraso boo, aku pergi dan doakan transaksinya berhasil" Yunho melangkah keluar setelah memakai benda yang diserahkan Jaejoong untuk dipakainya.

Jaejoong menatap punggung suami tampannya yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan mereka dengan senyum puasnya, apalagi melihat sang suami yang melangkah dengan memakai topi besar berbentuk kepala beruang yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar tampannya, tentu saja itu menurut pendapatnya sendiri.

Sementara sepeninggal sang suami tangan putih porselen itu mengelus sayang perut buncitnya sembari bergumam pelan, "Jung Yunho pabbo, tak akan kubiarkan nyawamu melayang sia-sia meski kami berdua harus kehilangan nyawa sekalipun"

"Aegya, kajja kita lihat bagaimana keadaan appamu yang pabbo itu"

Jaejoong meraih jaket bermotif leopard yang tergantung didinding ruangannya, membalut tubuh buncitnya dengan jaket tersebut sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya.

* * *

**Lokasi Transaksi**

TOP beserta keempat temannya tampak berjaga-jaga didalam sebuah tempat yang hampir menyerupai sebuah gudang yang amat luas, gudang itulah yang kerap dijadikan kelompok mafia tersebut dalam melakukan transaksi bisnis ilegal mereka. Saat ini kelima anggota mafia dengan dandanan yang norak tersebut tengah menunggu partner bisnis mereka dari distrik selatan negara Korea.

TOP menggenggam erat sebuah koper hitam yang berisi puluhan juta won didalamnya, sementara mata tajamnya selalu menatap awas dan bersiap-siap jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan terjadi didalam aula besar itu.

Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil mewah berlogo Ferarri memasuki aula luas tempat TOP dan kawanannya menunggu sejak tadi. Seorang namja cassanova berjidat mengkilat menghempaskan pintu mobilnya, melangkah mendekati TOP bersama keempat temannya yang lain.

"Anneyong Tuan Park, senang bertemu anda" TOP beserta keempat temannya membungkukkan sedikit badan mereka.

Namja Cassanova dengan amazing forehead-nya itu melepas kacamata hitam yang menghalangi pandangannya, sedikit kaget melihat penampilan kelima namja yang dikenalnya sebagai tangan kanan Jung Yunho, sahabatnya yang berpenampilan layaknya orang-orangan toko, terlebih lagi melihat keadaan Choi Hyoje yang paling 'menyedihkan' diantara mereka berlima.

"Weh, kurasa kedatanganku kesini bukan untuk melihat pertunjukan badut taman bermain anak-anak" ucap namja yang bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu memandang iritasi kelima namja dihadapannya. Seringai lebarnya semakin tampak saat melihat Kim Junsu yang tampak tak nyaman dengan bando bebek berwarna kuningnya. Sejak lama Yoochun telah mengincar namja manis itu untuk dijadikan istrinya.

"Mian Park shi, mengenai penampilan kami yang kurang sopan ini..."

"Ahh gwaenchana, Jung Yunho telah menceritakannya kepada-ku, masih untung istri sahabatku itu tidak mengidam kepala kalian, hahaha"

Candaan Park Yoochun sama sekali tak ditanggapi lucu oleh kelima bawahan Yunho tersebut, bagi mereka kalimat Yoochun sama sekali bukan candaan, bagaimana jika besok-besok memang kepala mereka yang diinginkan Jung Jaejoong? membayangkannya saja sudah membuat mereka frustasi.

"Junsu ya, kau terlihat cocok dengan bando itu, menggemaskan" senyum mesum Park Yoochun menciptakan decakan sebal dari bibir imut Junsu, tak terhitung usaha Park Yoochun agar bisa dekat dengannya, menurut kabar yang beredar Yoochun, pemimpin mafia nagian selatan itu bermaksud menjadikan Junsu istrinya yang ke-4, mafia bermarga Park itu memang terkenal dengan sifat play boy dan mata keranjangnya.

Sorry dori mori stroberi, maaf saja Junsu sungguh-sungguh tak mau dijadikan istri kesekian oleh namja mata keranjang yang kerap menatap mesum dua bongkahan pantatnya yang menggoda iman itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai saja bisnis kita hari ini, well, boleh kulihat jumlah yang kalian bawa" ujar Yoochun mempersingkat waktu untuk segera memulai transaksi diantara mereka.

"Jumlahnya ada 90 juta won, dan semua berada didalam koper ini" jawab TOP menunjuk koper didalam genggamannya tanpa bermaksud membuka koper tersebut.

"Tunjukkan aku isi didalam koper tersebut" ujar Park Yoochun datar.

"Tidak sebelum kau menunjukkan batu permatanya" jawab TOP tak kalah datarnya.

"Baiklah pada hitungan ketiga"

_Hana_

_Dul_

_Set_

**Klik~**

"Kalian berdua serahkan batu permata itu beserta uangnya kepadaku, SEKARANG!"

"H-Hyoje..."

"Kalian semua mundur! atau akan kuledakkan kepala dua orang ini, PPALI!"

Seluruh manusia yang berada diruangan itu sungguh tak menyangka saat mata mereka disuguhkan kejadian yang amat sangat mengagetkan dan sama sekali tidak mereka duga sebelumnya.

Suara pelatuk pistol yang ditarik pertanda pistol tersebut siap memuntahkan pelurunya membuat beberapa pasang mata didalam aula luas itu mendelik kaget, terlebih disaat mereka menyadari jika dua moncong senjata api berjenis revolver itu terarah tepat pada dua kepala pimpinan mereka.

Junsu tergagap tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya saat melihat kenyataan dimana teman satu kelompoknya yang sekian lama telah dipercaya penuh sebagai asisten pimpinan tertinggi mereka kini tengah mengarahkan dua moncong pistolnya tepat dikepala dua orang yang dikenalnya, Park Yoochun dan TOP.

Hyoje, terus mengarahkan moncong senjata api yang berada dikedua genggamannya kiri dan kanan sekaligus hingga semua yang berada disekitarnya benar-benar mundur dan menjauh darinya.

**DORRR! DORRR!**

AAKKHHH

Dua erangan kesakitan sekaligus terdengar dari bibir Yoochun dan TOP, Hyoje telah melepaskan dua tembakan yang tepat bersarang pada masing-masing kaki kedua orang tersebut yang langsung roboh menjadi posisi berlutut akibat kaki mereka yang terkena tembakan.

"Masukkan permatanya kedalam koper itu, PPALI!" titah namja bertinggi tubuh pas-pasan itu kepada TOP dan Yoochun yang tengah menahan sakit akibat tembakan Hyoje yang bersarang dikaki mereka.

Yoochun menyerahkan wadah batu permata didalam saku jasnya kepada TOP yang mulai membuka koper isi timbunan uang kertas puluhan juta won yang mereka bawa tadi.

"HYOJE AH, hentikan! apa yang kau lakukan? kau tidak berhak atas semua itu dan kau tidak berhak melukai TOP dan Park Yoochun sahabatku!"

"Hohoho, akhirnya kau keluar juga Jung Yunho, dasar pengecut, bisanya hanya bersembunyi dibelakang saja, sudah lama aku mengincar permata itu, dasar kau pabbo, wajar saja kau selalu ditindas oleh istri bodoh mu itu"

Bibir Hyoje tampak membentuk seringai remeh saat mendapati seorang namja tampan tengah menodongkan pistol kepadanya. Jung Yunho yang tak tahan melihat dua orang yang dekatnya terluka tembak segera mengambil inisiatif untuk segera keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Tadinya Yunho hanya bermaksud mengawasi jalannya transaksi tanpa harus menunjukkan batang hidungnya, namun karena kekacauan ini mau tak mau ia harus keluar dari tempatnya 'bersantai' tadi, mendengar hinaan Hyoje kepada istri yang sangat dicintainya membuatnya sangatlah emosi.

Namun sepertinya Yunho salah perhitungan kali ini, pasalnya Hyije telah menguasai dua orang yang berada dipihaknya. Sungguh betapa yunho tak menyangka jika Hyoje akan mengkhianatinya, bahkan ia tak pernah mencium gelagat pengkhianatan namja yang jelas-jelas pernah menoba untuk merayunya itu.

Yunho menyadari jika selama menjadi asistennya Hyoje berusaha mengorek informasi perdagangan dan bisnisnya yang akhirnya membuat Hyoje yang sudah menjadi asistennya selama hampir setahun itu ingin memiliki batu permata langka yang seharusnya sudah menjadi milik Yunho saat ini.

"BERHENTI DISANA JUNG YUNHO! atau kuledakkan sekarang juga dua kepala orang yang tak berguna ini!"

Hyoje memperingatkan Yunho yang langkahnya semakin mendekati posisinya sekarang, kembali ia mengancam akan menghabisi nyawa Yoochun dan TOP. Wig kribo beserta pernak-pernik lain yang dikenakannya tadi dilemparkannya kesembarang arah, emosinya kembali tersulut saat teringat wajah menyebalkan Jaejoong saat memaksanya memakai benda-benda bodoh milik badut tersebut.

Saat ini salah satu moncong pistol dari dua pistol milik Hyoje mengarah tepat ke kepala Yunho, sedangkan yang lainnya masih diarahkannya pada Yoochun dan TOP yang masih menahan sakit akibat luka tembak dikaki mereka.

Posisi Yunho saat ini sangatlah tidak menguntungkan, nyawa-nya dan dua orang terpercaya-nya tengah terancam, Hyoje bisa kapan saja melepaskan peluru tajam dari selongsong pistolnya, tak tanggung-tanggung kedua tangannya masing-masing tengah menggenggam satu pucuk senjata api yang siap memuntahkan pelurunya kapan saja.

Namun satu hal yang yang tidak dketahui Hyoje, TOP yang posisinya paling dekat dengannya rupanya telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerangnya dengan salah satu kakinya yang tidak terluka. Disaat perhatian Hyoje tengah fokus kepada sosokJung Yunho yang hanya beberapa meter dihadapannya, tubuh TOP beringsut semakin mendekat kearah Hyoje.

SRAAKKKK~

"Aaahh!"

Tubuh kecil Hyoje mengerang kesakitan saat satu kaki panjang TOP dengan telak sukses menerjang kedua betisnya sehingga cukup membuat tubuh mantan asisten pribadi Jung Yunho itu terjengkang kebelakang dengan punggungnya menabrak lantai dingin dan kotor gudang. Dengan susah payah tubuh Hyoje yang tidak lebih besar dari tubuh Yoochun berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, sementara Yunho beusaha mendekat kearah Yoochun dan TOP, melihat gelagat Yunho Hyoje langsung mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kearah TOP, dan...

Dorrr!

Akkkhhh...

Lengking suara kesakitan TOP saat peluru tajam pistol Hyoje menembus tulang betis sebelah kakinya yang barusan ia pakai untuk menendang pengkhianat tersebut. Tubuh TOP ambruk, bibirnya terus mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan.

"KURANG AJAR KAU!" Yunho mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Hyoje bibir hatinya menggeram marah melihat TOP yang ambruk dengan kedua kakinya bersimbah darah.

"Jangan mendekat Jung Yunho! atau akan kuledakkan jidat lebar sahabatmu itu!" ancam Hyoje sembari mengarahkan pistolnya tepat dikepala Yoochun yang sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Pengkhianat! kepala-mu duluan yang akan kuledakkan sebelum kau meledakkan kepala-nya!" tanpa takut sedikit-pun Yunho bergerak maju kearah Hyoje berada, namun tindakannya yang tanpa perhitungan sama sekali itu malah tambah menyulitkan posisinya.

Dorrr!

AKKHHH!

Yunho yang dikuasai emosinya membuat tindakannya berujung pada keberuntungan Hyoje yang dengan cepat memanfaat situasi dengan menembakkan pistolnya pada genggaman tangan Yunho hingga pistolnya terpental jauh, sedangkan Yunho mengerang sakit sambil memegang telapak tangan kanannya yang mengucurkan darah segar.

Melihat pimpinan mereka cedera, seluruh bawahan Yunho dan Yoochun bergerak bersamaan mengarahkan laras pistolnya kesatu arah yang sama, kepala Hyoje. Sedangkan Hyoje telah lebih dulu mengarahkan peluru tajamnya kekepala Yunho yang sudah tidak memegang senjatanya lagi.

"Turunkan senjata kalian atau kuledakkan kepala pimpinan kalian ini sekarang juga" ancam Hyoje yang menyebabkan seluruh bawahan Yunho dan Yoochun kemabli menurunkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Klek

Hyoje bersiap menarik pelatuknya, sepertinya iya tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, namun sepertinya bukan kepala Yunho sasarannya, tampaknya Hyoje bermaksud membuat Yunho mendapatkan cedera yang sama seperti bawahan dan sahabatnya yang sudah ambruk duluan dimakan peluru Hyoje.

"Well, sebelum aku pergi dari sini sepertinya aku ingin meninggalkan kenang-kenangan dulu kepada mantan atasanku yang mempunyai istri bodoh dan aneh, cihh! selamat tinggal Jung Yunho, hahaha..."

DORRR!

Sebuah letusan senjata api menghentikan tawa setan Choi Hyoje yang sudah bersiap menembak kaki Yunho dan akan melarikan diri dengan koper berisi uang dan permata yang berada digenggaman tangannya.

Tubuh Hyoje merosot jatuh bersimbah darah yang mengucur deras tepat dari tengah-tengah keningnya. Siapa-pun yang menmbak pengkhianat itu pastinya adalah penembak jitu.

"Yunnie, gwaenchana?"

"Boo..."

Tubuh mungil berwajah cantik dan ayu itu keluar dari balik dinding dengan langkah pelan lantaran membawa perutnya yang kian membuncit saja dengan sebuah pucuk senjata api revolver yang masih setia berada digenggamannya.

Yunho, Park Yoochun berserta para bawahan mereka yang menyadari bahwa sicantik berbadan dua itulah yang baru saja menyelamatkan Jung Yunho dan menggagalkan aksi perampasan permata dan berlian dalam transaksi bisnis mereka.

Tubuh semampai dengan balutan dress baby doll dan jaket bermotif leopard itu melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya menuju keberadaan suami tercintanya yang baru saja diselamatkannya.

"Yunnie gwaenchana?" bibir cherry itu mengulangi pertanyaannya setelah berada dalam pelukan mesra suaminya.

"Boo, kau membunuhnya" bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah membuat cherry lips itu mengerucut dengan wajah yang mengeras, angker.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, enyahkan mayatnya dari sini sekarang juga! aku muak melihat mayat pengkhianat dan penggoda suami orang seperti dia" Suara dingin dan menyeramkan Jaejoong yang memberi perintah kepada bawahannya untuk menyingkirkan tubuh tak bernyawa Hyoje saat itu juga. Tak ada kesan manja yang diperdengarkan Jaejoong pada suara datarnya kali ini. Benar-benar _multiple personality_.

Setelah beberapa orang menyingkirkan tubuh tak bernyawa Hyoje dan menggotong TOP yang keadaannya sangat lemah karena telah kehilangan banyak darah, berbeda dengan Yoochun yang menolak saat para bawahannya hendak menolongnya beranjak dari tempatnya tersandar, ia sedikit beruntung Hyoje tidak menembak kedua kakinya layaknya TOP yang mengalami cidera cukup berat, untung saja ia cepat diselamatkan.

Sementara pemilik wajah tampan nan manly serta almond shaped eyes itu hanya berdiri mematung, mengingat apa yang bar saja dilakukan istrinya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Sejujurnya Yunho sangat tidak suka jika Jaejoong mudah sekali menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, meskipun orang yang pantas mati sekalipun, alasannya? satu hal, Jung Yunho hanya ingin Jaejoong terlihat lebih 'manusiawi' itu saja, terlebih pada waktu dia hamil seperti sekarang ini.

"Boo, mengapa kau bisa berada disini? lihatlah perutmu itu, bagaimana jika kau terluka? aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika itu terjadi, kau membahayakan dirimu dan uri aegya" bibir hati itu mencoba mengeluarkan isi hatinya, menjelaskan kekhawatirannya akan keselamatan pemilik sepasang mata doe yang membuatnya terpikat pada pandangan pertama.

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku seolah aku ini seorang yeoja lemah, Jung! dan bayangkan jika aku tidak berada disini tadi, mungkin selingkuhanmu itu sudah menari-nari diatas mayatmu dan menertawakan nasibku dan anakmu yang tidak mempunyai appa lagi, huh"

Yunho terpaku mendengar jawaban tak terduga dari bibir cherry Jaejoong, tampaknya Jaejoong tengah kembali pada sifat asalnya, seorang mafia berdarah dingin. Wajah tampan Yunho sedikit mengeras saat mendengar Jaejoong yang masih saja menganggap ia dan Hyoje telah berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

"Boo, berhenti menuduhku telah berselingkuh, aku tak pernah berpikir sedikitpun untuk mengkhianati-mu" tatapan musang Yunho tak hentinya menatap bening doe eyes dihadapannya penuh kesungguhan tak ada kebohongan sedikitpun.

"Ehemm...sebaiknya kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian dirumah saja, sebaiknya kita teruskan bagaimana penyelesaian transaksi bisnis kita ini sebelum polisi mencium kekacauan yang terjadi barusan"

"Yah diam kau Park Yoochun! jika bukan karena obat perangsang pemberianmu waktu itu, nasibku tidak akan berakhir dengan perut membuncit seperti ini!"

Wajah player Yoochun tampak menegang setelah mendengar desisan berbahaya yang keluar dari bibir Cherry Jaejoong yang berpoles lipgloss peach yang telah mengetahui ulahnya pada saat Yunho meminta bantuannya untuk menaklukkan pemimpin mafia Chungnam yang terkenal paling berbahaya, kejam, namun cantik luar biasa membuat Jung Yunho langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya.

Wajah angker Jaejoong kini beralih pada wajah tampan Jung Yunho suaminya yang masih berada dihadapannya, entah kapan pelukan erat mereka telah terlepas begitu saja.

"Dan kau beruang! bukannya berterimakasih atas kehadiranku disini, jika bukan hanya karena ingin mengecek apakah kalian masih memakai semua aksesorisku tadi, aku tak akan mengunjungi kalian disini, hiks..." Jaejoong memberikan alasan palsu atas kehadirannya yang bukanlah semata-mata ingin mengecek aksesoris pemberiannya tadi, melainkan ia memang telah mencium bau pengkhianatan meski tidak tahu tepatnya siapa yang telah berkhianat kepada suaminya.

Wajah barbie itu kini berubah 180 derajat dari dingin dan datar menjadi sendu dan melankolis.

"Hiks...Yunnie tak pernah mempercayai Joongie, hiks Yunnie jahat" sifat manja Jaejoong-pun kembali dengan suksesnya bersamaan dengan airmata yang mengalir dikedua sisi wajahnya, membuat Yunho menjadi panik melihat mood istrinya yang selalu berubah-ubah.

"Boo jebbal, jangan disini menangisnya, kita harus menyelesaikan urusan bisnis kita dulu, uljima sayang"

Yunho berusaha merayu Jaejoong agar Jaejoong sedikit melunak, dan untunglah usaha Yunho membuahkan hasil, Jaejoong berhenti menangis namun raut wajahnya tetap terpasang raut wajah menggemaskan, tampaknya ia masih betah menjadi Jaejoong yang manja, bukan Jaejoong yang berdarah dingin.

"Tunggulah disini jangan kemana-mana, aku akan menyelesaikan urusan bisnis dengan Park yoochun, arra?" Yunho mencium pucuk kening Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkannya berjalan ketempat Yoochun berada yang masih dalam keadaan lemah karena luka tembak yang bersarang dikakinya.

"Yunnieee, Akkkhhh appoo, perut Joongie"

Nmaun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, semua namja yang berada dilokasi tersebut dikejutkan oleh teriakan histeris Jaejoong yang memegang perut besarnya, tampaknya bayi didalam perutnya tengah bertingkah.

Yunho mengurungkan langkahnya menuju tempat Yoochun yang juga terlihat panik mendengar jeritan sakit Jaejoong.

"Wae, baby? Apa aegya menendang perutmu?" Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong dengan mengelus perut buncitnya, keringat dingin tampak membasahi dahi Jaejoong yang langsung diseka oleh Yunho penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Yunnie, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang keluar dari bawah Joongie, sshhh…appo Yunh" Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu berupa cairan lengket mengaliri selangkangannya disertai rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi, sampai-sampai mafia cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras guna menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Bos, N-Nyonya…b-berdarah" Junsu beserta beberapa bawahan yang berdiri tak jauh dari YunJae berada berteriak ngeri melihat cairan merah yang mengalir cukup banyak dari sela kedua paha putih Jaejoong, darah tersebut kian banyak mngucur hingga kebetis putihnya, jangan lupakan jika Jaejoong mengenakan mini dress baby doll pink yang mengekspos hingga setengah pahanya.

"O-Omoo, boo gwaenchana?" Yunho yang tampak sangat panik sekali mencoba mengecek keadaan istrinya yang terlihat semakin merasa kesakitan.

"Hiks, appoooo Yunnnh, Huh..Huhh…Hhhaaaa"

Yunho semakin panik dan tegang melihat sang istri yang semakin menjerit histeris dan berusaha menahan sakitnya dengan mengatur jalan nafasnya.

"Boo, d-darahnya semakin banyak, ottokhe…"

"YAH JUNG YUNHO PABBO, AKU INI MAU MELAHIRKAN! MEMANGNYA KAU MAU MEMBAWA AKU KEMANA HAHH? APA PERLU KUTEMBAK OTAK PABBO-MU ITU? CEPAT BAWA AKU KERUMAH SAKIT, DAN GENDONG AKU SEKARANG JUGA…HUUAAAA, APPPOOO!"

"I-Iya sayang, sabar eoh"

"ENAK SAJA MENYURUH SABAR, KAU SAJAYANG MELAHIRKAN….APPOOOO!"

"I-Iyaa, kajja kita berangkat"

Dengan tergesa Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong yang masih mengucurkan darah segar dari sela-sela kakinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong terus menjerit-jerit histeris tepat disebelah telinga suaminya.

Jung Yunho dan seluruh bawahannya bergerak beriiringan menuju Seoul International Hospital yang untunglah berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi bisnis mereka. Sementara Park Yoochun dibopong oleh seluruh anak buahnya menuju kerumah sakit yang sama dengan tujuan Yunho dan komplotannya.

Bagaimana dengan transaksi bisnis mereka? Untuk sementara transaksi mereka batalkan dulu, uang dan permata yang terlanjur mereka bawa terpaksa dibawa pulang lagi.

"Sabar boo, kita sudah dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit" didalam mobil Yunho berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang terus berteriak-teriak histeris.

Jaejoong masih berada digendongan Yunho, dalam pelukannya, meski wajah dan rambut namja ber-rahang tegas itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi akibat ulah tangan-tangan halus sang istri yang terus menggerayangi wajah dan rambutnya dengan cakaran, tamparan dan jambakan.

"KAU BILANG SABAR? KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA SAKITNYA, JUNG PABBO!"

**Kraukk~**

Satu cakaran sukses menyapa wajah tampan Yunho.

"Boo, tapi saat membuatnya kau begitu menikmati-nya dan terus menyuruhku jangan berhenti" jawab Yunho tanpa dosa mencetak delikan berbahaya dari wajah cantik Jaejoong yang sudah dibasahi airmata,

"ITU SEBELUM AKU MERASA KESAKITAN SEPERTI INI, PABBO! KALAU TAHU SAKITNYA BEGINI TAK AKAN KUIJINKAN MILIKMU YANG BESAR ITU MEMASUKI-KU, HUAAA…APPOOO"

**Plak! Plak!**

Dua tamparan keras bersarang dipipi mulus Jung Yunho

"Sabar boo, rumah sakit sudah dekat, aegya sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat umma cantik-nya"

"YAH, AKU INI TAMPAN! KUROBEK MULUTMU JIKA MENGATAKAN AKU CANTIK LAGI!"

"Ne, boo"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN MENJIJIKKAN ITU!"

"Ne, Joongie ya"

"ITU JUGA AKU TIDAK SUKA, JUNG PABBO!"

"Tapi selama kau hamil kau sendiri yang memanggil dirimu seperti i…"

"DIAMMM! JANGAN BANYAK BICARA, KAU CEREWET SEKALI JUNG! Huhh…hhaaa"

"Boo, aku mencintai-mu dan aegya"

Wajah tampan Yunho tersenyum manis menatap wajah kesakitan Jaejoong, sungguh rasa sakit yang bersarang diseluruh permukaan tubuhnya akibat ulah istrinya yang sedang meregang nyawa itu tidaklah berarti apa-apa baginya dibanding perjuangan Jaejoong saat ini.

Maka dari itu Yunho sangat menikmati setiap umpatan-umpatan kasar Jaejoong yang dianggapnya sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

Dokter mengatakan jika rasa sakit yang dialami seorang Male Pregnant bisa seribu laki lebih menyakitkan dari seorang yeoja dikala mereka akan melahirkan bayinya.

**PLAKK!**

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU, PABBO!"

Satu tamparan telak kembali sukses bersarang diwajah tampan ( read; babak belur) Yunho yang malah tersenyum menerima layangan keras tangan Jaejoong.

Tamparan keras terakhir yang diberikan Jaejoong sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti pandangannya. Sicantik itu tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan erat sang suami yang sangat mencintai-nya.

"Seunghyun ah, tambah kecepatannya…dalam waktu 5 menit kita harus berada dirumah sakit"

"Baik bos"

Seunghyun menambah kecepatan mobilnya, ia sangat tahu akibat yang harus ditanggungnya jika mereka terlambat sedetik saja tiba dirumah sakit.

.

.

_Rumah Sakit keesokan harinya_

"Yunnie, aegya lucu sekali, aigoo…lihat bibirnya, sedikit lebar, tampaknya ia kuat sekali makannya"

Cherry merah itu bergumam lucu saat mengamati sosok tubuh mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya, bibir bayi lucu itu bergerak kekanan dan kekiri menandakan ia tengah kehausan mencari puting susu umma-nya.

Jaejoong kini telah berada diruangan VVIP rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul itu setelah berjuangan antara mati dan hidup dimeja operasi demi mengeluarkan si jabang bayi yang kabarnya memiliki tubuh yang 'sedikit' panjang.

Tampak Seunghyun, Junsu, Hyunjoong dan Yoochun yang hadir didalam ruangan tersebut, TOP yang tidak terlihat keberadaannya karena ia tengah dirawat akibat cedera kakinya, berbeda dengan Yoochun yang tidak terlalu berat cideranya.

Keempat namja itu menjadi saksi kebahagiaan pasangan 'ajaib' tersebut, hanya saja sudah hampir satu jam mereka berada dikamar rawat itu, Jaejoong belum juga mengijinkan mereka untuk melihat bayinya barang sebentar saja.

Jaejoong setiap saat tak henti mendekap sang buah hati tak ingin terpisah barang satu detik-pun.

"Boo, dia haus, berikanlah dada-mu itu"

"Issh Yunnie, baby baru saja menyusu kok, Joongie masih ingin bermain dengannya"

"Boo, ijinkanlah mereka melihat uri aegya ini, kasihan mereka sudah datang sedari tadi tetapi tidka kau ijinkan melihat dari dekat"

Yunho berusaha membujuk Jaejooong agar Jaejoong mau membiarkan ketiga bawahannya dan Park Yoochun sahabatnya dibiarkan melihat bayi mereka dari dekat.

Junsu yang paling antusias diantaranya hanya dapat menjerit-jerit heboh dari tempat mereka duduk melihat bayi montok Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sangat menggemaskan, mengundang senyum mesum Park Yoochun yang sangat berminat menjadikan namja bohay tersebut sebagai istrinya.

"Bos, ayolah ijinkanlah kami mendekat dan mencium bayinya, ahh kalau bos tidak sudi kami menciumnya, setidaknya biarkan kami mendekat melihatnya dari dekat, jebbal" suara lumba-lumba Junsu terdengar dari tempat mereka berada yang kira-kira berjarak 10 meter dari ranjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir sebentar. Semenjak melahirkan mafia kejam itu sama sekali belum menampakkan wajah dinginnya, mungkin karena pengaruh hatinya yang tengah bahagia, sejak awal melihat bayinya ia selalu menunjukkan sifat manja dan _girly-_nya.

"Umm, arraso…kalian boleh mendekat dan menyentuh uri aegya, tapi ada syaratn namja, eoh?" keempat namja tersebut akhirnya dapat bernafas lega, terutama Junsu yang langsung melonjak kegirangan dan akan langsung melangkah kearah Jaejoong dan bayinya berada.

"Yah, chakkaman! Stop disana, ada syaratnya" teriak Jaejoong panik, menyetop langkah Junsu dan ketiga namja lainnya.

"Yah bos, wae?" ujar junsu tak sabar.

"Umm, kalian boleh mendekat tetapi harus memakai ini!" Jaejoong tiba-tiba menyerahkan sesuatu ditangannya yang entah apa dan didapatnya darimana.

Junsu mengambil sesuatu yang berada ditangan Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut, setelah melihat apa sebenar benda tersebut ia bersama rekan-rekannya dan Park Yoochun hanya dapat menghela nafas berat.

Beberapa masker dan sarung tangan.

Dengan terpaksa keempat namja tersebut memakai masker dan sarung tangan higienis tersebut sebelum mendekat melihat bayi bos mafia itu.

"Aigoo, aigoo lucunya…hihihi lihatlah mata itu, lucu sekali" Junsu yang sedari tadi ingin menggendong si bayi untunglah diijinkan menggendongnya karena sudah 'steril' memakai masker dan sarung tangan yang diberikan Jaejoong tadi.

Yunho yang melihat ulah istrinya itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya saja, begitu sayangnya Jaejoong kepada anak mereka hingga memperlakukan bayi itu bagai barang berharga melebihi apapun.

Berkali-kali bibir hati itu mengecup kening dan bibir istrinya mengucapkan kata terima kasih karena telah memberinya keturunan dan sempurna, seorang bayi laki-laki.

"Umm bos. Apakah kalian sudah memberinya nama kepada bayi lucu ini?" tanya Junsu masih menggendong bayi mungil tersebut, seolah tak ingin mengembaikannya lagi kepada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi selalu mengawasinya.

"Ani, kami belum sem…"

"Changmin, Jung Changmin namanya" sahut Jaejoong cepat menyela ucapan suaminya.

"Changmin? Nama yang bagus, anneyong Changminnie, selamat datang didunia ini" Junsu menyapa bayi mungil itu dengan gemas.

"Selamat hyung, semoga Changmin akan menjadi penggantimu dikemudian hari" ucap Park Yoochu dengan semangat mengundang lirikan tak setuju Jaejoong.

"Yah tidak boleh! Tidak kuijinkan uri baby menggantikan appa-nya dia akan jadi anak baik dan pintar, bersekolah diluar negeri dan menjadi dokter" jawab Jaejoong menyebabkan kelima namja yang lain melongo disekelilingnya.

"Wae boo?" Yunho tak dapat enyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, tampaknya sejak melahirkan otak istri kejamnya ini semakin konslet, jelas-jelas ia seorang mafia, jadi siapa yang akan menggantikannya nanti jika bukan anaknya kelak.

"Dia tak akan kuijinkan berbisnis didunia hitam seperti kita Yunh…"

"Wae?" tanya Yunho semakin tak mengerti.

"Karena setelah ini kau juga akan berhenti berbisnis didunia hitam, sudah saatnya kita memilih jalan yang bersih, uri aegya tidak boleh hidup dan melihat kekerasan orang tuanya, tidak baik utnuk perkembangannya" jawab Jaejoong panjang lebar menyebabkan mereka yang mendengar menjadi terkesima dan diam terpaku.

Demi apa, apakah ini Kim Jaejoong yang telah membunuh tak terhitung lagi nyawa manusia dengan kejamnya itu? Saat ini yang tampak dihadapan kelima namja itu adalah sesosok malaikat cantik dengan pandangan mata besarnya yang polos.

"Boo, kalau kau menyuruhku berhenti, jadi aku akan bekerja apa?" uajr bibir hati itu frustasi.

"Yunnie jadi petani saja, hihihi"

"Andwae boo, jadi petani? Aishh" Yunho menggeram kasar, menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Yunnie tidak mau?"

"Andwae boo" Yunho menggeleng keras.

"Arraso, tapi kabulkan permintaan uri Changminnie,eoh?" jawab Jaejoong menciptakan kerutan dikening Yunho. Bayi sekecil itu sudah bisa berkeinginan? Ahh yang benar saja.

"Keinginan uri Changminnie? Apa boo?"

"Umm, Minnie ingin adik, setelah ini Joongie ingin hamil lagi, hehehe" wajah barbie itu kini bersemu merah setelah mengucapkan keinginan bayi-nya yang (mungkin) adalah keinginannya sendiri.

Tidak ingatkah Jaejoong sewaktu dirinya kesakitan saat hendak melahirkan bibirnya bahkan telah mengucap sumpah tak mau hamil dan melahirkan lagi. Kehadiran Jung Changmin ternyata mampu menghapus segala rasa sakit yang dirasakannya waktu itu.

**Glek~**

Yunho, Junsu, Seunghyun, Hyunjoong dan Park Yoochun kompak mendelikkan mata mereka dan menelan saliva demi mendengar keinginan Jaejoong yang mengatas namakan bayi tak berdosa yang sudah berada didekapannya tersebut.

Kelima namja itu tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana nasib mereka jika istri mafia pimpinan mereka itu kembali hamil untuk yang kedua kalinya, bayangan akan seragam pink yang akan mereka kenakan kembali, belum lagi pernak-pernik yeoja yang sangat memalukan itu.

Sementara Yunho-lah yang memasang wajah paling mengenaskan, lihatlah, bahkan luka-luka bekas tamparan, cakaran, gigitan dan jambakan Jaejoong masih membekas disekujur tubuhnya.

"Andwae, lebih baik aku jadi petani saja kalau begitu"

Sekujur tubuh Yunho melemas tak bertenaga.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo all**

**Mind to review?**

**Twitt : peya_ok**

**FB : Mano Shinki**

**IG : peya_mano**

**Palembang, 5/15/2014**

**~MBJ~**


End file.
